Romeo Conbolt: The Dragon Slayer
by Darkpallyz
Summary: The dragons are back. Fairy Tail has its glory again. Natsu is finally an S-Class wizard and married to Lisanna with a baby on the way. Juvia and Gray are in a relationship. Gajeel and Levy are as well. Though all this what has Romeo been up to?RomeoXWendy some OC. I'll take request in for OC that you want me to put in :D OH! And I'm taking ONE idea for a Exceed partner for Romeo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! It's Darkpallyz! Formally known as Lightpallyz. Anyway this is my new story for Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy :D next chapters will be way longer!**_

* * *

Two years after the return of the guild members who got trapped in the Fairy Ball spell everything returned to normal. Fairy Tail was once again the strongest guild in Fiore, with that we got a lot of new members. With the money the guild earned from winning the Grand Magic Games we were able to buy back the old guild headquarters and later refurbish it.

Along with all that the dragons came back reuniting Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy with their parents. The dragons coming back also made it possible for humans to form bonds with dragons once again.

The sad part of all this is that my magic power still hasn't increased. I can't even go on quest alone anymore. I always have to tag along with Natsu or Gray if I want to go on a job. Even Wendy can go toe-to-toe with Natsu for a short time; I can't even take on a lot of the lower-class people in the guild. While everyone else has been getting stronger at fast paces my strength is growing slowly. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel have all become S-Class, Lucy and Cana aren't that far behind either.

**I have to become stronger! No, I WILL be stronger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding that I will get stronger, I went to talk to the Master …

[TIME SKIP]

"Master, Master Makarov." I said interrupting his booze drinking.  
"Yes my boy?" He responded.  
"I need to get stronger. Everyone in the guilds magic power has been growing stronger than that of my own."  
"I've noticed." He said calmly.  
"Well then how come you haven't said anything" I asked surprised.  
"Romeo, what do you think about being a Slayer?" He said surprisingly seriously.  
"Me, become a Dragon-Slayer? Like Natsu and Wendy? I asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes."  
"THEN YESS!" I said excitedly.

[1 Week later] *Raining in Magnolia*

"Good Luck on your trip" Natsu yelled as I was walking away from Fairy Tail.

"Stay Safe Romeo" My dad said while crying.

"Wait! Romeo!" I heard Wendy yell. Without having enough time to fully turn around I got tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes, which I unconsciously shut while I was falling, and saw above me my best friend, Wendy, teary eyed.  
"Wendy." I said softly.  
"Romeo, stay safe please." She said looking me straight in the eyes while never moving from her seat on my lap. "Make sure you come to m-err **(Just to clarify for you people who don't understand what "m-err" means; it means that the character was about to say me but corrected themselves)** us at Fairy Tail. She stood up from my lap and reached her arm out which I took kindly. She dropped the umbrella that she was holding in her other hand and hugged me, which she then followed up with a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back I got a glance of her before she started looking towards the floor, she was blushing. I pulled her into my embrace. After a few seconds I let go, she picked up her umbrella and ran back to the others. I turned around and was on my way.

I was finally going to be a dragon slayer!


	3. Chapter 3

I had to become stronger if I wanted to protect the people I care for. Master Makarov told me that if I wanted to become a Fire Dragon Slayer like Natsu I would have to find Natsu's technical uncle and Igneel's brother, Froseel.

[Flashback]

"Romeo, what do you think about being a Slayer?" He said surprisingly seriously.  
"Me, become a Dragon-Slayer? Like Natsu and Wendy? I asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes."  
"THEN YESS!" I said excitedly. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"First let me explain this all to you. When the Dragons returned I went to talk to Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Wendy's parents." The Master explained.  
"Dragons…" I whispered.  
"They each thanked me for watching over their children during the time that they were in hiding. As a gift I got lacrimas from each of them; not just any lacrimas but Dragon Lacrimas. I got two from Igneel, one from Grandine, and one from Metalicana." He explained.  
"Didn't Laxus get his magic from a Dragon Lacrima?" I said.  
"Yes. As you know Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all were taught their magic by their respective parent Dragons, while Laxus got his magic from a Lightning Dragon Lacrima, and Rogue and Sting not only were taught magic by their parent Dragons they also had Dragon Lacrimas implanted within them." He continued.  
"Hmm… So how is this information useful to me becoming a Dragon Slayer?" I asked confused.  
"According to what I was told by Igneel, Dragon Lacrimas don't only give people Dragon Slayer magic, they also can be used to find the certain dragon's whose magic charged the lacrima." He further explained.  
"One of the lacrimas that Igneel gave me was charged by his brother, Froseel. You are going to find Froseel with this lacrima, learn his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and when you come back you along with Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy will have your corresponding Dragon lacrimas implanted within you increasing the intensity of your Dragon Slayer magic!" When he finished he handed me a small, round glass like crystal that was attached to a necklace; inside the said crystal was a fire at the center, the fire shone a light, bright blue color and radiated power.

"Romeo, one last thing, it is said that a fire breathing dragon is living at the peak of Mt. Hakobe."

[Flashback End]

I was trekking up Mt. Hakobe in hopes to avoid monsters. Unfortunately hopes and dreams don't always come true. Out of nowhere a group of three Blizzardverns appeared and were already baring their fangs at me. At first I was scared but then I remembered that defeating a Blizzardvern has been rumored to increase a wizard's magic power. Remembering that got me excited.

I looked at the Blizzardverns, made a sickly smile then said "I'm all fired up!"

At the sound of my yell the Blizzardverns split up and surrounded me. One went out to bite me in which avoided by jumping on top of its head. Once on top I took out the magic pen that the master gave me. He said "In your time of need uncap the pen." This definitely was a time of need. I uncapped the pen, a bright light erupted and in its place was a pure blue sword. It immediately erupted in red flames, red flames that looked identical to the red flames that Totomaru taught me to use through Rainbow Fire, that's when I realized that it was my own magic engulfing the sword. This surprised me because the fire was powerful; it felt nothing like my normal fire.

While I was lost gazing at my new sword the blizzardvern started trying to shake me off. I stabbed it in the back and hung on to the sword for my life. After a few seconds it stopped jerking around, fell, and collapsed. I pulled my sword out and held it in what I thought was a fighting position but was probably me looking goofy. After a second or two the blizzardvern that I defeated started to glow blue, the blue energy came into my body and I felt energized and more powerful.

I looked at my sword and made another sickly smile. I looked up at the two remaining wyvern's and rushed at it. I swiped the air with the sword and sent a wide wave of fire at the beast. It dodged by flying up in the air. I concentrated for a second and the fire on my sword turned purple, just the way I wanted it. I aimed the sword at the wyvern and a line of purple fire went at it, unfortunately it missed. I changed the fire on my sword back to red fire and made my left hand ignite with purple flames. I shaped a whip with it, took aim, sent it out, and this time I hit. I climbed the fire whip and eventually made it aboard the beast. I made my way up its back where I turned the fire on my sword yellow. The monster quickly made a dissent back towards the mountain where the other wyvern was. I dropped the sword on the wyvern and used purple flames to keep it in place. I ignited my now free hand with purple fire. I used the fire from both my hands to make reigns so that I can slow down my dissent, slow enough for me to stay okay while still fast enough to make the monster crash painfully. The monster hit the mountain side. I stood on top of it, stabbed it with my sword that now had red flames on it, and kept pushing my blade down till it stopped struggling. I hopped down from it ready to fight the last blizzardvern only to be interrupted by a blue glow from the body of the wyvern that I just defeated. Just like with the last one I felt energized and more powerful.

I turned towards the last wyvern. I thought of my sword turning back into a pen and it did. I put the pen into my pocket and engulfed my hands in red fire. I looked at the wyvern and noticed that is was bigger than the other two. This wyvern didn't attack rashly like the first one did, or even wait for me to attack like the second, it was examining me. I assume that this one is the leader. I decided not to wait and tried something I have never been able to do before. "**Red Fire: Blazing Cross**" A magic circle formed and sent out a blast of fire in the shape of a cross at the wyvern. The blow hit and all was left was smoke. That was until the smoke cleared and all that left was the Wyvern unharmed. Even though my attack didn't work I am still happy, usually the magic circle didn't even form. I clicked **(**** i01. photo/v2/332994079/Multicolor_Multi_color_ ** == imagine that to grasp what the pen is like. Oh and add a cap on it.) the green ink on my pen and this time when I uncapped it a Scythe **(**** . ** == one like that) The scythe felt great in my hands. It was as if that's where it belongs; the weapon was light, sharp, and still very firm.

I stood in a fighting position and the taunted the wyvern. The wyvern charged at me. I tried to duck under its claw as it went to strike me but I failed and ended up with a huge gash on my leg. I fell to the ground and threw multiple fire balls at the wyvern… My view was getting hazy and I was starting to black out. Before I closed my eyes I saw blasts of blue fire raining at the wyvern… I looked in the air and saw what I thought was a dragon…

* * *

**_I promised that I would have longer chapters and here you have it._**

**_Expect chapters this long and higher from now on. Till next time - Darkpallyz_**

**_CAN SOMEONE REVIEW PLEASE?_**


End file.
